This invention relates to inertial angular rate sensors and, in particular, to electromagnetic gyroscopes.
Gyroscopes provide a measure of an angular rate (velocities and differential or integral functions of velocity) impressed upon the gyroscope by producing a signal representative of the torques experienced by the instrument at any particular time. Typical prior art gyroscopes make use of rotating elements suspended by complex gimbal assemblies. The inertial torques impressed upon these instruments typically are measured by rebalance feedback loops.
These prior art devices suffer from the number of moving parts involved, the delicate nature of the structures, and difficulty in manufacturing. There exists a need for better gyroscopes, suitable for robust service in adverse environments. In particular, reliable gyroscopes which can fit into small volumes and perform without moving parts would satisfy a variety of long-felt needs in aeronautic and related industries.